mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Crash B-Daman
TV Tokyo Cartoon Network Philippines Astro Ceria | first = January 9, 2006 | last = December 25, 2006 | episodes = 50 }} is the third comic adaptation of the B-Daman toy, first serialized in December 2005 issue of Coro Coro Comic. The television series started on January 9, 2006, replacing Battle B-Daman in TV Tokyo. Story Hitto Tamaga living on his own after his father had gone missing, receives a Crash B-Daman, his first B-Daman, as his birthday present from his missing father. Holding this message from his father in his heart, Hitto makes up his mind to participate in B-Daman battle tournament called 'B-10 Crash Cup.' Through the battles, Hitto encounters a lot of rivals and sometimes develops friendships with them. After the tournament, he comes to know about a secret society of rascal B-ders who find reason for living only in crashing. What is their true purpose? And what secret is there beside Hitto’s B-Daman? Characters http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/crash_b-daman/ * '''Hitto Tamaga' (玉賀必人 Tamaga Hitto) - Uses Magnum Ifrit (power type); later Justice Ifrit (power type). The main character. Son of Dr. Tamaga, a b-daman scientist.Also Nana's cousin. He receives his own b-daman on his birthday. One of the 7 legendary b-ders to save the world from Saionji. *'Kodoh Kuraki' (蔵木コドウ Kuraki Kodou) - Uses Rave Pegasus (right spin power type) and Shade Wyvern (left spin rush type); later Shining Pegasus (balance/power type) and Reflect Wyvern (control/rush type), which combine into Eclipse Dragon (perfect type)also one of the 7 legendary b-ders. Former bad guy, Kodoh decides to be with Hitto's side than work for Saionji. He compliments Nana in one of the episodes. When the time comes for searching for the 7 legendary b-ders and foiling Saionji's plans of taking over the world, he always first appears when the guys are really going to be smashed. Also one of the 7 legendary b-ders, which kind of surprised the others. *'Konta Tsukino' (月野　コン太 Tsukino Konta) - Uses Blitz Garuda (rush type); later Mach Garuda (rush type). A b-daman hunter. Not much than it means than it sounds. He has 3 sisters that he is afraid of because they make him do a lot of things and stuff. One of the 7 legendary b-ders. *'Teruma Kamioka' (神岡テルマ Kamioka Teruma) - Uses Sturm Griffon (balance power/rush type).He has a split personality. The kind-hearted and polite one,and the evil and rude one. First he's kind,but later on, his other side is revealed. Also one of the 7 legendary b-ders. This really surprised Nana. *'Nana Sendo' (仙堂ナナ Sendō Nana) Hitto's cousin. Dr. Tamaga's niece. She wanted to become a b-der like Hitto and the others. At first she thought she's the last legendary b-der but was wrong since her b-daman didn't glow like the others. *'Jube Sanada' (真田 銃兵衛 Sanada Jubee) - Uses Bal Tauros (control type); later Assault Tauros (control type). One of the 7 legendary b-ders. Product List * 001: Magnum Ifrit * 002: Blitz Garuda * 003: Bal Tauros * 004: Crash Weapon Grenade Shot * 005: Crash Weapon Triple Launcher * 006: Loading Magazine * 007: Power Long Barrel * 008: Cartridge Adaptor Barrel and Server * 009: Crash Tower * 010: Magnum Ifrit Starter Set * 011: Crash B-Daman Tower Battle Try Set * 012: Crash B-Daman Bullet Set Vol. 1 (.98) * 013: Sturm Griffon * 014: Crash Weapon Wide Cannon * 015: Tripod * 016: Rave Pegasus * 017: Shade Wyvern * 018: Crash Weapon Reload Launcher * 019: Cyber Scope Server * 020: B-1 Crash Cup Try Set * 021: Crash B-Daman Bullet Set Vol. 2 (.67) * 022: Evil Levioth * 023: Crash Weapon Panzer Faust * 024: Crash B-Daman Custom Try Set * 025: Iron Odin * 026: Crash Weapon Trick Cannon * 027: Justice Ifrit * 028: Mach Garuda * 029: Synchro Weapon Beat Launcher * 030: Synchro Weapon Tactical Shot * 031: SWS Crash B-Daman Justice Ifrit Power Try Set * 032: Assault Tauros * 033: Synchro Weapon Mega Grenade * 034: Synchro Server * 035: SWS Crash B-Daman Mach Garuda Rush Try Set * 036: Shining Pegasus * 037: Reflect Wyvern * 038: Omega Bahamut * 039: Eclipse Dragon * 040: Final Battle Box Terms and Names * B-Daman, The B-Daman is the main item in the game. It is a figure designed to fire spherical marbles, called B-Dama * B-Dama (ビー玉 Bīdama) The official marbles for B-Daman are .67 of an inch; most marbles in the world are .5 of an inch. Biidama is the Japanese word for "marble." * Strike Shot A change on the official marble for B-Daman. They are .67 of an inch, but have different properties. Like being clear, plastic, metal, or being able to split. * Grenade shot, The official marble for .98 Caliber Crash Weapons. They are .98 of an inch, and have holes in them like a wiffleball. Some have Strike Shots inside them. * Crash Tower, The item used in battle, has six pillars that can fill up with two marbles each. Has three guard rails on top, connected to a Guard Pillar, that if falls so do the guards. * Crash Weapon, The item that can go on the side of the B-Daman, adding a different type of fire to the B-Daman. * Stadium, Where the battles take place, they are approx. 4'x1' * Hold Parts, Keeps marbles from falling out of the B-Daman, creates force. * Claw, Prong on a Hold Part, Crash B-Daman have 2-9 Claws. * Battle Coin, a coin shaped circle loaded into a "Rush Thrower" (Unknown Name); used in Super Rush Battle * "Rush Thrower" (Unknown Name), item that throws Battle Coins in Super Rush system super crash game. Rules of Crash Battle * B-Daman cannot be kept in the air during battle. * Do not hide the Crash Tower or press it down with your hands. * When gathering marbles, do not put your hand in front of the Crash Tower. * Do not tilt or lean the B-Daman and release marbles in the air. * Do not release marbles towards the opponent's/partner's hand or face intentionally. * B-Daman feet parts should not come out of the shooting area. * When using a 008 Cartridge Adaptor Barrel and Server, only one System Barrel may be attached. * One Crash Tower must have six pillars. * You may use two B-Daman with either a Synchro Weapon, or a Double Adaptor piece. * All B-Daman must have all three Blocks How to Play * Crash Battle The point of this game is to take down the marbles on top of the opponent's Crash Tower before he/she does the same to you. You can topple with your B-Daman/Crash Weapons, following the above rules. * Super Rush Battle The point of this game is to shoot as many Battle Coins as you can on yout opponents side. You load ??? number of Battle Coins into the "Rush Thrower" (Unknown Name), and it fires them out one by one. Each player tries to fire at the Battle Coin and knock it on the opponents side. * Shoot the Gap See B-Daman * Bowling See B-Daman * Crash Battle X(Unknown Name) Same rules as Crash Battle, using Crash Blocks in front of each Crash Tower to block B-Dama Types of B-Daman There are four types of Crash B-Daman; * Power: Focuses on a lot of strength behind a shot, making it easier to knock down Crash Towers. Having too much power can severely lower Rush, because of how hard it is to fire. * Rush: Focuses on firing many B-Dama, at a very fast rate. They normally have either Roller Holds, or Balance Holds. * Control: Focuses on hitting a specific target. They need to have a bit more power than other types to travel down the directed barrel, since normally the barrel is longer than most. The most common holds for them are either Balance Holds, or Round Holds. * Balance: Focuses on a balance of certain types; however, on Shining Pegasus, it describes a B-Daman with Balance Holds. (Of course, this could have been just to get all four types on Shining Pegasus and Reflect Wyvern so that their combined form, Eclipse Dragon, could boast of having all types it a Perfect type.) Normally have Balance Holds. * Perfect: As opposed to Balance, a Perfect type B-Daman has a combination of all four major types. * Revolver: Uses a .67 Revolver barrel. Has no hold parts. * Perfect Revolver: Used to describe Ultimate Bahamut (Alpha Bahamut + Omega Bahamut). It is not a combination of Perfect and Revolver type. It is a Revolver type with a Double Synchro Grip. 3 Block Gear System 3 Block Gear System is the name for the first series of Crash B-Daman. They used three "blocks", Block 1: Barrel, Block 2: Core, and Block 3: Grip. There is a slot for a server built into every grip. Along with that, there are two slots on the arms of the Core for a Crash Weapon. * Barrel: The piece that determines how much control you have of the shot. They come in many different lengths. The longer the barrel, the higher the control, and the lower the power. * Core: The piece that determines what type of B-Daman it is; Power, Rush, Control, or Balance. They have different hold parts that correspond with the types. * Grip: The piece that determines how easy it is to fire, sometimes they can increase Power or Rush. They have different types of grips as well, to determine how comfortable it is to hold. Synchro Weapon System Synchro Weapon System is the name for the second series of Crash B-Daman. It enhances on the 3 Block Gear System. The Grip Block is now further advanced with a second trigger, called the Synchro Trigger. It activates Synchro Weapons Attached, allowing for a shot without using your non-firing hand. The gimmicks are more complex, like a Triple Roller Hold, or an Astral Drive Hold. Parts List and Parts Overview Barrels Barrels give you accuracy, or can increase power * .67 Short A Short Barrel. Available on Magnum Ifrit * .67 Medium A Medium Barrel. Available on Blitz Garuda * .67 Long A Long Barrel. Available on Bal Tauros * .67 Power Short A Short Barrel, shorter than .67 Short Circuit. Available on Strum Griffon * .67 Light A Powerful and Long Barrel. The weight of this barrel is what gives it the power. Available on Rave Pegasus and Shade Wyvern * .67 Compact A very Short Barrel. Available on Evil Levioth * .67 Fore Grip A Medium Barrel, allows for a second barrel to be attached to it. It has a handle for increased control. Used on Control/Power/Rush/Balance Customs. Available on Iron Odin * .67 Suspensions A Short Barrel equipped with springs on either side. The springs hold onto the hold parts to increase power. Available on Justice Ifrit * .67 Rollers A Short Barrel equipped with rollers on either side. The rollers increase ease of shot. Available on Mach Garuda * .67 Bipod A Long Barrel equipped with a stabilizer on the end. It can be flipped from Roller Mode to Stabilizer Mode. Available on Assault Tauros * .67 Front A Long Barrel with no special features. Available on Shining Pegasus * .67 Rear A Short Barrel with an adaptor for a second barrel. Available on Reflect Wyvern and Alpha Bahamut (Alpha Bahamut found in Final Battle Box) * .67 Revolver A barrel that uses some methode to fire B-Daballs from itself rather than the core. Can fire three shots at once. Available on Omega Bahamut * .67 Union An extra long barrel made from .67 Front and .67 Rear. Available on Eclipse Dragon Cores Cores determine the type of B-Daman it is * Ifrit Drive Holds, 3 Claws. Available on Magnum Ifrit * Garuda Roller Holds, 2 Claws. Available on Blitz Garuda * Tauros Round Holds, 2 Claws. Available on Bal Tauros * Griffon Balance Holds, 2 Claws Available on Strum Griffon * Pegasus Right Spin Drive Holds, 2 Claws. It has a Drive Strip on the right side. Besides that, it is a Balance Hold. Available on Rave Pegasus * Wyvern Left Spin Roller Holds, 2 Claws. It has a Roller on the right side. Besides that, it is a Balance Hold. Available on Shade Wyvern * Levioth Power Roller Holds, 2 Claws. It has one roller on each side, but with a Drive Strip in the middle, adding Power. Available on Evil Levioth * Odin Fore Holds, 2 Claws. It has one Drive Strip on each side. Roller Holds, see Blitz Garuda. Available on Iron Odin * Ifrit 2 Astral Holds, 9 Claws. It has four claws on each side, and one on the bottom with a Drive Strip. Available on Justice Ifrit * Garuda 2 Triple Roller Holds, 3 Claws. It has one claw on each side, and one on the bottom, each with a Roller. Available on Mach Garuda * Tauros 2 Triple Round Holds, 3 Claws. It has two round holds on the side, and an extra claw on the bottom with a grove on it to guide the shot in a straight line. Available on Assault Tauros * Pegasus 2 Balance Holds, two claws. See Griffon Available on Shining Pegasus * Wyvern 2 Round Holds, two claws. See Tauros Available on Reflect Wyvern * Bahamut No holds. Available on Omega Bahamut * Dragon Round Holds, two claws. See Tauros or Wyvern 2 Available on Eclipse Dragon * Alpha (no name given) Round Holds, two claws. See Tauros, Wyvern 2, or Dragon Available on Alpha Bahamut (found in Final Battle Box) Grips Grips determine the comfort of your shot, and some increase power * Trigger Grip A Basic grip with a rough grip for ease of hold. Available on Magnum Ifrit * Trigger Grip B Basic grip with a smooth grip for smoother shots. Available on Blitz Garuda * Trigger Grip C Basic grip with a semi-rough grip for balance hold. Available on Bal Tauros * Tigger Grip D Basic grip with lines for a good grip. Available on Sturm Griffon * Power Grip Has an extra gear for extra power. Available on Rave Pegasus and Crash B-Daman Custom Try Set * Speed Grip Has no gears for easier shots. Available on Shade Wyvern * Trigger Grip E Basic grip Available on Evil Levioth * Trigger Grip F Basic grip with a small grip line on it. Available on Iron Odin * Synchro Grip (Fire) Same use as Power Grip, has a Synchro Trigger. Available on Justice Ifrit * Synchro Grip (Thunder) Similar to Synchro Grip (Fire), but it has a smooth gripping end and a bigger Synchro Trigger pad for Rush. Available on Mach Garuda * Synchro Grip (Ground) Similar to Synchro Grip (Fire), but has a gripping end designed for a firmer hold. Available on Assault Tauros * Synchro Grip (The Sun) A basic Synchro Grip with a gripping end designed to fit the hand. Available on Shining Pegasus * Synchro Grip (The Moon) A basic Synchro Grip with a gripping end designed to fit the hand. Available on Reflect Wyvern * Synchro Grip (Dark) A Synchro Grip with a large, lined handle to provide a firm grip. Available on Omega Bahamut and Alpha Bahamut (Alpha Bahamut only found in Final Battle Box) * Synchro Double Grip (Eclipse) A Double Synchro Grip (formed by Synchro Grips Sun/Moon and Reflect Wyvern's Connect Server). By using both hands, shots are fired more smoothly. Available on Eclipse Dragon * Synchro Double Grip (no extra title given) A Double Synchro Grip (formed by two Synchro Grips (Dark) and Alpha Bahamut's Connect Server). By using both hands, shots are fired more smoothly. Available on Ultimate Bahamut (found in Final Battle Box) Crash Weapons/Synchro Weapons Crash/Synchro weapons are a secondary form of fire on either side of the B-Daman * Grenade Shot Can fire a .98 bullet. Has 4 claws and a drive strip on one. Revolver Style. * Triple Launcher Can fire three .67 bullets at a time. Has a drive strip at the front. * Wide Cannon Can fire two .67 bullets side-by-side at a time. Has two drive strips. * Reload Launcher Fires two .67 bullets at a time, is reloadable through a server. * Panser Faust Fires a newly designed .67 bullet built just for it. * Trick Cannon Fires two .67 bullets at a time, it has adjustable spin on each one. * Beat Launcher Same use as Reload Launcher, except it only fires one at a time. Attaches to Tactical Shot to form Hybrid Cannon. Synchro option available. * Tactical Shot Has a barrel, fires one .67 bullet at a time. Attaches to Beat Launcher to form Hybrid Cannon. Synchro option available. * Mega Grenade Fires one .98 bullet at a time, and is reloadable through a server. Synchro option available. Servers and Barrels Servers increase the amount of B-Dama you can hold * Loading Magazine Holds seven extra shots. * Power Long Barrel Increases Control and Power. * Short Magazine Server Holds three extra shots. Available on Sturm Griffon * Cyber Scope Server Has a mirrored sight to give a great shot. Can hold three extra shots. * Stock Server Holds three extra shots and gives a better grip. Available on Evil Levioth * Synchro Server Holds a large amount of extra shots. When out of shots, it will rotate to refill. * Connect Server Holds two extra shots in Server Mode, and has a second use as a stand in Stabilizer Mode. Also used to attach a second grip when in Stabilizer Mode. Available on Reflect Wyvern B-Dama, Strike Shots, and Bombs B-Dama * Standard Shot, made out of glass Weight: 2, Speed: 2, Power: 2, Attack Distance: 2, Attack Range: 2 Strike Shot * Drive Shot, made out of plastic with a rubber strip Weight: 1, Speed: 4, Power: 2, Attack Distance: 4, Attack Range: 2 * Random Shot, half plastic and half metal making it unpredictable Weight: 2, Speed: 2, Power: 3, Attack Distance: 1, Attack Range:4 * Metal Shot, completely metal making it extremely strong, but quite slow Weight: 3, Speed: 1, Power: 3, Attack Distance: 1, Attack Range: 2 * Speed Shot, made of hollow plastic making it extremely fast with low power Weight: 1, Speed: 5, Power: 1, Attack Distance: 3, Attack Range: 2 * Stealth Shot, same attributes as Speed Shot, except it is clear making it near invisible when shot Weight: 1, Speed: 5, Power: 1, Attack Distance: 3, Attack Range: 2 * Spike Shot, made of plastic with a strip of hard plastic spikes for a long shot Weight: 1, Speed: 4, Power: 2, Attack Distance: 5, Attack Range: 2 * Impact Shot, made of plastic with a metal ball inside; same has Hasbro's new B-Dama that replaced the Standard Shot Weight: 1.5, Speed: 4.5, Power: 2, Attack Distance: 2, Attack Range: 2 * Split Shot, made of plastic with a metal ball inside; splits open throwing the metal ball out and the plastic snaps back in place Weight: 2, Speed: 2, Power: 2, Attack Distance: 2, Attack Range: 4 * Stealth Drive Shot, mixes the accuracy of Drive Shot with the invisibility of Stealth Shot Weight: 1, Speed: 4, Power: 2, Attack Distance: 5, Attack Range: 2 * Dark Drive Shot, recolor of Drive Shot Weight: 1, Speed: 4, Power: 2, Attack Distance: 5, Attack Range: 2 * Dark Stealth Shot, a darker version of Stealth Shot, still near invisible Weight: 1, Speed: 5, Power: 1, Attack Distance: 3, Attack Range: 2 * Metal Spike Shot, same as Spike Shot with metal for the spikes Weight: 1, Speed: 3, Power: 2.5, Attack Distance: 5, Attack Range: 2 * Aurora Shot, a heavier version of Standard Shot Weight: 3, Speed: 2, Power: 2, Attack Distance: 2, Attack Range: 2 Grenade shot * Standard Grenade shot Weight: 3, Speed: 1, Power: 3, Attack Distance: 2, Attack Range: 4 * Speed Grenade shot Weight: 2, Speed: 2, Power: 2, Attack Distance: 3, Attack Range: 4 * Heavy Grenade shot Weight: 5, Speed: 0, Power: 4, Attack Distance: 2, Attack Range: 4 Customized Crash B-daman *Assault Ifrit *Magnum Tauros *Magnum Bahamut *Mach Bahamut *Assault Bahamut *Omega Ifrit *Omega Garuda *Omega Tauros *Justice Bahamut *Justice Tauros *Assault Garuda *Assault Ifrit A good customization that I will consider is that you combine .67 rear and .67 suspensions for the barrel, then having Garuda 2 as your core, and having Synchro Grip(Fire) as your grip, adding Synchro Server and Hybrid Cannon as your accessories thus making your power-2 rush-3 and control-3 References External links * TV Tokyo's Crash B-Daman page * D-Rights Crash B-Daman page * Takara's Crash B-Daman Site Category:B-Daman Category:Manga of 2005 Category:Manga of 2006 ja:爆球Hit! クラッシュビーダマン zh:爆球Hit! 轟烈彈珠人